Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen/Transcript
This is the transcript to Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen. Prologue (One day at the Museum) *'Server:' Akutaq is popularly known as eskimo ice cream. But this treat from the Inuit people of Alaska is neither ice or cream. In former times, it was made from seal oil and reindeer tallow. *'Carver Descartes:' Thank goodness, we don't like in former times, huh? *'Server:' Now, however, it is pure lard. (Carver is shocked) *'Server:' But just in the past, fresh berries provide flavor. *'Carver Descartes:' Oh. At least the berries are good. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' So, what's taking Sunset Shimmer and the others so long to get here? *'Lor McQuarrie:' Is that they've been delayed? They must have boring stuff with Twilight. *'Carver Descartes:' Ha! Good one, Lor! *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, you can spit that stuff out now. (But Carver swallowed it instead, and Lor is disgusted by that, as we fade to Tino's house) *'Doraemon:' Hey everyone, we're here. *'Carver Descartes:' It’s about time, what took you all so long? *'Tai Kamiya:' (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? *'Izzy Izumi:' Well, how you every guest? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' It's the thought that counts, Izzy. *'Agumon:' We tried to get him up. *'Matt Ishida:' Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Doraemon showed up. *'Doraemon:' And it’s a good thing that I know Star to help me to wake him up. *'Star Butterfly:' And my spell woke him up. *'Sue:' So where's Sora and Joe? *'Clod:' Hey I see them now. (Sora comes in) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. *'Tino Tonitini:' You too, Sora. But where’s Mimi? *'Lor McQuarrie:' She’s probably gone Winter shopping in some mall or something. *'Carver Descartes:' There she is, now. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. *'Palmon:' Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' You just grow up, now get out. *'T.K Takaishi:' Thanks for letting us coming along for an Winter Adventure guys. *'Noby:' (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! *'Tino Tonitini:' It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for the season. *'Kari Kamiya:' We really appreciate it. *'Tai Kamiya:' Well then, let’s get going. *'Sue:' Hold on! We can't just leave yet, Tai. *'Tai Kamiya:' Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. *'Sue:' I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? *'Sneech:' Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. *'Doraemon:' I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Sunset Shimmer walks in) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. *'Tino Tonitini:' It's fine, babe. Glad you can make it. *'Sunset Shimmer:' I've to put the others in charge of Canterlot High so I can get here on time. *'Tai Kamiya:' Special guests? *'T.K Takaishi:' Who are these special guests? *'Carver Descartes:' You'll see. *'Trinket:' Oh I'm so excited. *'Princess Nella:' I know right? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey, Tino. Do you think Sakura should be here by now? *'Tino Tonitini:' Don't worry, I'm sure Sakural will be here. Besides, our special guests are coming here, too. *'Voice:' Oh no! *'Carver Descartes:' That would be her right now. (We see Sakura skating panicky toward Tino's house) *'Sakura Avalon:' I completely forgot it was the day I meet my friends at Tino's place! (She skated across the street and see men carrying a couch and see duck down to avoid it) *'Sakura Avalon:' Sorry! (She continue skating and see a cat and she trips and is about to fall until Sunset Shimmer catches her) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey, are you okay? *'Sakura Avalon:' Yes, I'm fine. Well, anyway, glad I got here on time. *'Tino Tonitini:' RIght. What took you so long? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Like Tai, she wakes up late like she always does. (Sakura gets angry at this) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Cut her some slack, she's doesn't always wake up late. *'Sakura Avalon:' No kidding, my brother didn't even bother waking me up for this. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! *'Tino Tonitini:' Hey Ash. Glad you and your friends can make it. *'Tai Kamiya:' Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. *'Misty:' Thanks, Tai. *'Brock:' So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Alex, Squire Flicker, Lincoln and the others are waiting for us. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Well, let's get this show on the road and- *'Familiar voice:' Wait! *'All:' Huh?! (Then it was Joe) *'Joe Kido:' I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Tino's Adventures, hold on! *'Tai Kamiya:' Alright, we won't start without you. *'Marco Diaz:' Now let get going and- *'Familiar Voice:' Hey, Guys! Wait up! *'Carver Descartes:' Why guess who's here. (It was Natalie and Hannah) *'Tish Katsufrakis: '''It's those girls. *'Lor McQaurrie:' Hello guys. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Hi guys. *'Tish Katsufrakis: What are you 5 during here? *'Carver Descartes: '''And how did you find us in this world? *'Natalie Blackstone: We used a portal to get here. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' It's good to see you guys, again. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well it's great to see you girls again too, Andrea. *'Pikachu:' Pika. *'Star Butterfly:' Welcome back. *'Mimi Tachikawa: Who are they? *'''Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, we want you to meet our new good friends. Natalie and Hannah. *'Tino Tonitini:' Together, they're the Pretty Cure. *'Tai Kamiya: '''So your girls are Pretty Cure that Tino told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Nice to meet you girls. *'Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over there is Matt. *'''Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. *'Tai Kamiya: '''And this is Joe. *'Joe Kido:' I shake hands. If you have me. *'Stephanie:' Uh... Okay? *'Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. *'''Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I can't believe that I meeting the Pretty Cure. *'Tai Kamiya:' Izzy here is our computer expert. *'Izzy Izumi:' Do you have Internet access? *'Tai Kamiya:' And last without less, this little guy, is uh... *'T.K Takaishi:' T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. *'Tai Kamiya: '''And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. *'Princess Nella:' Hi, I'm Princess Nella. And these are my friends, Garrett, Clod, and Trinket. *'Garrett:' Hello *'Clod:' Well hello *'Trinket:' Hi there. *'Sakura Avalon:' I'm Sakura Avalon. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well it's great to meet all of you, Tino told us so much about you guys. I'm Natalie Blackstone, but my friends called me Nat. * '''Hannah Whitehouse:' Hello, everyone. My name is Hannah, it's nice to meet you. *'Matt Ishida:' I bet you girls have known Tino and his friends for months. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' True. *'Natalie Blackstone:' We helped them save the world once. *'Misty:' I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. *'Carver Descartes:' Aw man! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! *'Ash Ketchum:' I think you and your friend should come with us, Natalie. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Really? *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah, it'll be fun. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Alright then, let's go. (Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) *'Timon:' Timber!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet look doesn't look so bad. Up, Pumba. The left, no the other left. (Pumba drag the log to dam) You're a genius! (Petrie comes in) *'Littlefoot:' You're late. *'Petrie:' Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? *'Cera:' We're still waiting for Tino, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have special guests for us. *'Simba:' I wonder what’s keeping them? *'Sora (KH):' Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. *'Donald Duck:' You said it! *'Marty:' I don't get it. It's not like that Tino to be late. *'Melman:' Do you think something's wrong? *'Lynn Loud:' Well I don't know and I don't care. *'Mia:' Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Lynn? *'Lynn Loud:' They’re bringing a new friend with them. *'Littlefoot:' Say that again? *'Ducky:' A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! *'Cera:' But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. *'Ducky:' Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. *'Simba:' (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. *'Mickey Mouse:' Good idea, Simba. *'Lincoln Loud:' Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Yeah, and maybe they'll bring Korra and her friends. Don't you think so Scoob? *'Scooby-Doo:' Reah. *'Lori Loud:' Shaggy, they might take longer as they say they would arrive here. *'Fred Jones:' Twilight's right Shagg, I don't know if they can make it here or not. *'Shaggy Rogers: '''You guys are might be right. *'Lisa Loud:' Whoever they're bringing, they better friendly. *'Lynn Loud:' Lisa! *'Lisa Loud:' What? *'Daphne Blake:' So where are they now? *'Sir Loungelot: Seen them yet, Flicker? *'''Squire Flicker: Nope, what about you, Alex? *'Alex:' Hey, I see them coming now! (Then Tino, Ash, Tai, and his friends had arrived) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey guys, sorry we're little late. *'Sora (KH):' Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our an holiday journey with you guys. *'Mickey Mouse:' Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. *'Lori Loud:' What took you so long? *'Sakura Avalon:' We have some new friends we like you guys to meet. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, you're not Korra. *'Everyone:' SHAGGY!! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Sorry. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Hey it's fine, don't worry about it. *'Tino Tonitini:' Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Squire Flicker, Alex, Lincoln, everyone. We like you all to meet our new friends. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well it's finally great to meet you all, Pooh told us so much about you. *'Marty:' REALLY? *'Natalie Blackstone:' Really. Natalie Blackstone, but my friends called me Nat. * Hannah Whitehouse: Hello, everyone. My name is Hannah, it's nice to meet you. *'Sora (KH):' I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. *'Timon:' Nice to meet you, girls. I’m Timon! *'Pumba: '''Pumba! *'Simba:' My name is Simba. *'Nala:' And my name is Nala. *'Alex:' I'm Alex, the Alex. And this is Marty, Gloria and Melman. *'Skipper:' Natalie's Hand The name's Skipper. I run this outfit. That there is Kowalski, he's the brains of our operation. Say something smart, Kowalski. *'Kowalski:' lovestuck at Hannah for no reason Uhhh... *'Skipper: See? He's working on a whole 'nother level. And Rico, he's our demolition expert. He destroyed that chair for the sheer fun of it. No reason at all. And then there's Private. He's... he's sort of our, you know, secretary/mascot. *'''Hannah Whitehouse: Wow! You are Cut and cuddly! *'Timmy Turner:' Hello Pretty Cure, I'm Timmy Turner. *'Cosmo:' And... I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda. *'Cosmo and Wanda:' And we’re Timmy’s Fairly GodParents! *'Mia:' Really. My name is Mia. *'Andrea:' I’m Andrea. *'Emma:' Emma is my name. *'Olivia:' I’m Olivia by the way. *'Stephanie:' And my name is Stephanie. *'Lincoln Loud:' My name is Lincoln, and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lilly. *'Lucy Loud:' (Come out of nowhere) You forgot about me. *'Lincoln Loud:' Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! *'Scruffy:' Hi, my name is Scruffy. *'Woody Woodpecker:' Woody's my name. Woody Woodpecker. *'Ttark:' I'm Ttark. *'Bug Bunny:' Eh, you can call me Bugs. *'Daffy Ducky:' I am Daffy Duck. *'Shaggy Rogers:' But like, everybody calls me Shaggy. And that's Scooby-Doo *'Scrappy-Doo:' I'm Scrappy-Doo! *'Fred Jones:' Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. *'Squire Flicker:' I'm Squire Flicker. This is Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker. *'Littlefoot:' I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. *'Ducky:' Hi, Natalie. *'Littlefoot': And this is Spike. *'Spike:' uh! *'Ducky:' Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. *'Littlefoot:' This is Petrie. *'Petrie:' Me of a flyer, see? (Than Petrie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! *'Littlefoot:' This is Chomper and Ruby. *'Chomper:' Hilla! *'Ruby:' Hello, Natalie, hello! *'Littlefoot:' This is Guido. *'Guido:' Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! *'Littlefoot:' And this is Cera. *'Cera:' (to Natalie) You not from their home, are you? *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well our home is in Japan, but we like to get together to meeting new friends like you. *'Littlefoot:' Oh and this is my grandparents. *'Grandpa Longneck:' Nice to meet you, Natalie. *'Grandma Longneck:' Pleasure to meet you girls. *'Hannah:' Well nice to meet you all too. *'Squire Flicker: '''It's the pleasure to meet all of you as well. *'Ttark:' So you're the Pretty Cure girls that Tino told us about. I would have never know it. *'Woody Woodpecker:' Pleasure to meet you, girls. *'Skipper:' You know, I like these ladies already. *'Private:' Me too, Skipper. *'Kowalski:' I think you're right, Skipper. *'Rico:' (yes in jibberish) *'Riku:' So anyway, are we all ready to go? *'Kairi:' Wait, are we forgetting someone? *'Lori Loud:' That's right! My boyfriend Bobby and his sister Ronnie Anne is coming with us too. *'Andrea:' And we can't forget about Genie. *'Sakura Avalon:' So where is he anyway? *'???:' And here I am! (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) * '''Scruffy:' Well, it's about time! (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) * Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience * Princess Flame: Glad you made it, Genie. * Genie: Pains Watch out the sunburned! Ha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Sorry, am I late, though. * Tish Katsufrakis: It's fine, Genie. I'm just glad you made it. * Natalie Blackstone: That's the genie you'd told us about? * Tino Tonitini: Yep, that's him. * Genie: Say, who is these girls that are with ya? * Natalie Blackstone: Well, I'm Natalie. But call me Nat. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' And my name is Hannah. It's nice to meet you. * Genie: Please to you meet you, girls, too, I'm... Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you. * Hannah Whitehouse: Wow, guess I'm gonna get going to get along with you really well. (Then, they hear a door knock) * Tino Tonitini: Who could that be? * Lori Loud: I'll get it. opens the door to reveal Bobby on the other side; she stares adoringly at him. Bobby! * Brock: It's Bobby and Ronnie Anne. They'd made it. * Lori Loud: midhug with Bobby I'm glad you and Ronnie Anne made it, Bobby-Booboo-Bear! * Bobby Santiago: hug, arms at each other's shoulders. ''Thanks, babe! I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for a chicken to cross the road. * '''Ronnie Anne:' Sorry we're late, guys. * Lincoln Loud: Glad you made it Ronnie Anne. Where's Clyde? * Clyde McBride: Right here. So what's the plan for today? * Lor McQuarrie: We're going on a snowy trip today. * Sora (KH): Oh our team members Olie, Billy Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie, and Archimedes won’t be able to come to this adventure because of they're really busy today. So it’s only just me, Donald and Goofy. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah. And I told Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Minnie, Cyd and Shelby that me and Pluto are going join you guys on this adventure. Right, Pluto? * Pluto: Barks * Goofy: Let’s use the Gummie Ship that holds 500 people. * Tino Tonitini: Okay, let's get this show on the road. * Velma Dinkley: Perfect! Our winter break is about to begin! (At the Gummi Ship, Tino and his friends are sitting around doing nothing) * Sora (KH): How do we suppose to get there now?! *'Donald Duck:' What? I thought you knew! *'Sora Takenouchi:' You don't know how to get there?! How could you!? *'Goofy:' Looks like the old high ways are closed. *'Ash Ketchum:' Come on Sora! Which way!? (Sora didn't answer, and he tries to think) *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Sora! Would you get serious!? *'Sora (KH):' Gimme a break. These things take time. (Tish sighs) *'Goofy:' Well, since we have been before. Why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? (Then Sora tries to imagine them being there) *'Queen Griddle:' Well? *'Sora (KH):' Sorry, I got nothing. What do you expect? *'Big G:' Oh, come on! *'Goofy:' "May your heart be your guiding key." *'Tino Tonitini:' Huh? What's that? *'Goofy:' Master Yen Sid always say that, before we went off on any of our really important adventures. *'Timon:' Does this ring a bell? *'Pumba:' Nope. *'Daphne Diaz:' No idea. *'Goofy:' Maybe I'd imagined it. *'Sora (KH):' "May my heart be my guiding key." (thought up of something) I got it! (He makes his keyblade appear and then he use it to open a gate) *'Donald and Goofy:' It's a gate! *'Woody Woodpecker:' Hot digitie dog! *'Sora (KH):' Alright! Snowy village, here we come! (Then, the gummi ship goes through the gate) Introducing Ellie and Tom/The Adventure Begins (the film starts off at the winter day, and we zoom into a castle made of ice, a woman who live in it starts to do an evil laugh as the scene fades to a book) *'Grandma:' Right in the top of the world, the North Pole in the coldest place on a Earth, is the Snow Queen's palace. It has dozens of huge jagged towers and it's walls are made of ice. (As she reads, two older siblings, Ellie and Tom are putting together a puzzle) *'Ellie:' How do you do that, Tom? *'Tom:' Do what? *'Ellie:' Put all these pieces of sky together so quickly? They all look exactly the same to me. *'Tom:' Just talent and intelligent I suppose. I should probably go out to be a genius. *'Ellie:' Huh, when we finished, we'll play drafts, and then we'll see who the genius is. *'Tom:' Alright. *'Grandma:' The Snow Queen is not alone. Deep under the ice palace live her evil servants, the trolls. (Then the teddy bear falls down on the floor) *'Grandma:' Oh, now look at poor Teddy. *'Tom:' Don't worry, Polly, I saved him. *'Polly:' Oh thank you. *'Grandma: '''I think that's enough story for tonight. Time for little girls to go to bed. *'Tom:' Come on Polly, I'll give you a piggyback upstairs. *'Grandma: That's a good idea, and I'll come up and tuck you in in a moment. (Then, we zoom outside of the window and we see a bird watching them) *'''Bird: That's it? She's done it again! Every night, the same, get to a really interesting bit and slam, finish, no more story till tomorrow night! Gah! I'm just settling down for a good listen. But if a diversion get a bit of culture, and it soo... (snow fell on him) (Then he flew up in the other window and watch Tom tuck in Polly to bed) *'Tom:' There we are. Now snuggle down and go to sleep. *'Polly:' Tom, will the Snow Queen come to our house? *'Tom:' Of course not. She's just in a book. She's not real. *'Polly:' Will there trolls come to our house? *'Tom:' No. They're not real either. It's just a story. (Cut to Tino and his friends, as they arrived at the village) *'Lor McQuarrie:' Well, we made it. *'Ash Ketchum:' This is so cool! *'Sneech:' Tell me about it! *'Sora (KH):' It's cold! Donald, gimme a coat! *'Donald Duck:' The magic doesn't work that way. *'Goofy:' Guess he's too used to the beach. *'Nala:' That explains everything. *'Squire Flicker:' Who would have thought. *'Sora (KH):' Hey, islander, what can I say? *'Daffy Duck:' No wonder it's so cold! *'Bugs Bunny:' Look, Daff. I got a wonderful idea. Let's- *'Daffy Duck:' Old pal, do me a favor, would ya? Just don't do me anymore favors? *'Tai Kamiya:' This is a very nice place for Winter break, don't you think so, Kari? *'Kari Kamiya:' Yeah, I think so, too. *'Misty:' Hey, where's Shaggy and Scooby? *'Fred Jones:' Shaggy, Scooby? You okay, back there? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, we're just wrapping a few presents. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Those too are funny. *'Velma Dinkley:' They're always funny. *'Lola Loud:' Got all my makeup, and mirrors. I'll look pretty in the snow. *'Lucy Loud:' Do you always? *'Sir Blaze:' I have to agree with you on that. *'Timmy Turner:' This place will be great for snowball fight. *'Cosmo:' I agree. And snow could make a good snow cone. (bites a dog and then gets beat up by one) That's not a hotdog, it's a dog-dog! *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Say, Littlefoot. I'm a little confused about something. *'Littlefoot:' Like what, Hannah? *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Well, I don't want to take this the wrong way, but shouldn't dinosaurs like you suppose to be... extinct? *'Cera:' What?! *'Natalie Blackstone:' What my friend was trying to say is that if dinosaurs no longer exist. Huh, Hannah? *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Oh, yeah. That's what I meant to say. *'Tino Tonitini:' Well I do remember that Pooh told us that Littlefoot and his friends have got a cave called Time Cave that leads to their home called The Great Valley. *'Gomamon:' That's right. And they always travel back here with us or we go visit them in their homeworld. *'Emma:' Winnie the Pooh told us about it while we were at Candy Land, remember? *'Olivia:' Oh yeah, I remember that. *'Natalie Blackstone:' I guess that cave goes through time and stuff, if that's what you're saying. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Wow! it must be like a time machine! *'Cera:' Wouldn't you know it, Ms. Smarty-girl? *'Littlefoot:' Don't be mean. *'Cera:' Why we have to let them come along? *'Tino Tonitini:' Because, they're our friends. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' You need to get to know them a lot better if you could just be nice for once. *'Lola Loud:' Yeah, Cera, let them be given a chance. *'Luna Loud:' Any friend of Tino or Pooh's is a friend of ours. *'Simba:' Don't forget, Cera. We must give strangers a chance to fit in. *'Grandpa Longneck:' After all, we did give Chomper and Ruby a chance to fit into the Great Valley. *'Princess Nella:' Everyone's new on this adventure. So can you given them a chance. *'Stephanie:' You didn't trust us at first, when we came to Candy Land. *'Sir Loungelot:' Everyone deserves a chance. *'King Allfire:' Even us. *'Woody Woodpecker:' They have a point there, Cera. *'Brock:' Yeah, come on Cera. Give Natalie and Hannah a chance, okay? *'Spike:' Uh-huh. *'Cera:' Aw, alright fine. (Natalie stops her) *'Cera:' What? *'Natalie Blackstone:' I'm justing going to let you know that I'm keeping an eye on you, Cera. You think you tough, but watch that attitude of yours next time, or you'll be sorry. *'Cera:' Hmph! *'Izzy:' I don't think Andrea and Cera are not going to get along. *'Sakura Avalon:' Tell me something I don't know, Izzy. *'Chomper:' Guys, guys! Guess what? I found someone from here, come on you gotta see it. *'Noby:' Really? *'Sora Takenouchi:' What are you talking about? *'Joe Kido:' Look, over there! (They spotted a house near by) *'Donald Duck:' Wow! Chomper’s right! *'Star Butterfly:' Let's see who lives there. *'Tino Tonitini:' Good idea. *'Ash Ketchum:' So, what are we waiting for? Let's go see who lives there. *'Cera:' Alright, let's go. *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. We're going to that house. At the Ice Palace/Trolls building the machine/Mirror destroyed (We go to the castle that is made of ice and then we go done the chimney.) * Troll: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO! I keep telling not like that! Why don't you listen when I'm telling you, "trolls are suppose to be highly intelligent and cooperative!" So why can't you just do what I tell you! Wardrobe! * Wardrobe: Yes, Eric? * Eric: Put that lumber back and then come and fetch another one! * Wardrobe: Alright Eric. (He walks toward the camera) * Eric: Baggy. * Baggy: Yes, Eric? * Eric: Make sure that's fixed on properly, use lots of nails. * Baggy: Alright, Eric! I think this flying machine look really good, don't you Wardrobe, I bet the snow will be ever so impressed. * Wardrobe: '''Um, aerodynamically suspect if you ask me. (Then, the wood he's carrying has bumped into the ladder causing Baggy to almost fall off and then he falls breaking the ladder in half and landed on the icy floor. As the hammer flies in the air) * '''Eric: If you two don't stop messing about- (Then, the hammer landed on his foot, and Eric screams in pain and he hopes around until he hits his head on a piece of wood and then goes down on the ground) * Wardrobe: Sorry, Eric. I'll just go and take this where you said. (He walks off as Eric gets frustrated by this) * Eric: Now listen. If we don't finish this flying machine soon, we'll be dead and I mean that literally. The Snow Queen will feed us to her bats! We should be bat meat. Do you understand me? * Baggy: Yes, Eric. * Wardrobe: Yes, Eric. * Eric: Good.Well, it's- quite simple. All you have to- * Voice: Eric! (Then the magic message is from the woman, who is the Snow Queen) * The Snow Queen: Good evening, trolls. I trust the machine is finished. I should like your further orders with you in the throne room... Now! (They run off and then finishing the works on the flying machine) (At the throne, The Snow Queen looks at the mirror) * The Snow Queen: An elegant plan, a truly elegant plan. Once my mirror is in position, all the sunshine will be reflected away from the world, it will get cold. Very very cold. (breaths on the mirror making a snowflake) It will freeze over, and then, it will be mine. (laughs) (The trolls arrive, but then Wardrobe trips and dumps into Eric and Baggy and they slide on the floor to the Snow Queen) * The Snow Queen: YOU FOOLS! * Eric: We're very sorry, your maje- * The Snow Queen: I would remind you that I do not like to be kept waiting! I would further remind you that my bat are always hungry. (Her bats fly off) * The Snow Queen: Is that quite clear? * Eric: Oh yes! * Trolls: Yes, your majesty. * The Snow Queen: Then take the mirror, place it at the far mountain as you have been instructed and mae sure that it is at the correct angle. I want the whole world in complete... (Her bats flew in the shade inside her robe). Darkness. (laughs sinisterly) (The scene fades) (Then the scene goes to the tries, powering up the machine.) * Eric: Come on, Baggy! Turn the handle! * Baggy: Turning the handle, Eric! (He turns the handle pumping the air in the machine, as Eric hits the metter) * Eric: Come on, come on. (Steam comes out, as the flying machine starts) * Eric: Go open the doors. (Wardrobe goes the lever and cranks the ceiling doors open) * Baggy: I'm turing the wheel now, Eric. Is that right? Eric? * Eric: Yes, yes, that's right, that's right. (The machine begins to go up) * Eric: Going up! (As the trolls goes up the blimp, They take off and flies over the ice palace) * Eric: Stop! (They stopped) * Eric: Turn to the right, Baggy! * Baggy: Turning to the right. (He turns right, As Eric tries toe smash it with a wrench, but then He began to fall but Wardrobe grabs Eric's leg and saves him, Then he uses a wrench to smash the ice falling into pieces) (At the throne room, her cape opened and her bats come out of it, and uses her power to open the tower, as Baggy is on the rope) * Baggy: Lower the hook! * Eric: When you get your step on the mirror, fasten the hook into the ring at the top. * Baggy: Yes, I know, Eric. * The Snow Queen: You will secure that hook quite firmly, would you? This mirror is extremely beautiful and valueable. And I be so upset if anything would to happen to it. I expect to be upset, too. Wouldn't you. * Baggy: Oh yes, your majesty. Very upset. Very upset, indeed. (secures the hook on the top of the mirror) Take it up! (Then the mirrors goes up and away) * The Snow Queen: (laughs) Oh how delicious. A frozen world, everything incased in ice. No trees, no flowers, no rivers, no seas. To cold to work, to cold to move, to cold to think! (laughs) What fun! (The scene goes to the trolls on the blimp, carrying the mirror) * Wardrobe: It's a very interesting thing about these magic mirrors, you know. * Baggy: Dawh, I don't think this is a magic mirror. * Wardrobe: When you look in them, you turn to stone. It's in all the books. * Baggy: Is it? * Eric: Stop pumping! (They stopped at the mountain, with the Snow Queen watching them in her orb) * The Snow Queen: Be careful. Carry it gently. Gently. (Back to the trolls lowering down the mirror) * Eric: Steady! Steady! (Then the mirror is gently landed on the ground) * Eric: Alright. There you go Baggy and fix it in position. * Baggy: Me? Oh, alright. (He goes down the hook, and he looked at the mirror, and discovers that it didn't turn him to stone afterall) * Baggy: I knew it. I knew you didn't really turned to stone. (As he uses a Pickaxe to hold the mirror in place, and then goes on the hook)' * Eric: Going up! (The rope goes back up the blimp) * Wardrobe: You didn't turned to stone, then? * Baggy: No. * Wardrobe: Must be something wrong with the mirror. (Cut to the Snow Queen) * The Snow Queen: Perfect! Perfect! Now I shall make you as powerful as you are beautiful. (She uses her laser powers to the mirror, powering up, but the the Pickaxe began slipping. The back to the blimp) * Eric: Well done, lads, well done. See what I've always telling you about cooperation? * Baggy: We cooperated like anything, didn't we? * Wardrobe: We did, we did. And as an interesting form cooperation, you know. They all have a very small piece of the same brain. So when they all get together, they become ever so clever. If you know what I mean? * Baggy: Really? (The pickaxe slips of and the mirror fell off the mountain and it flies away) * Wardrobe: Then, there's- (sees the mirror) Flying saucers. (The mirror is heading toward them) * Wardrobe: Fantastic! I've seen one at last! Hey look lads, a flying saucers! Eric, look! Look! * Eric: Oh go away, will y- (sees the mirror) It's the mirror! (The mirror is getting closer to them) * Baggy: HEEEEELP! (Suddenly the mirror shatters, and it's pieces fall down from the sky, as the Snow Queen watches it in horror) * The Snow Queen: My mirror! MY MIRROR!!! Meeting Ellie and Tom/the mirror pieces changed Tom/Tom's rude behavior (The ice mirror pieces fall toward the village, as Tom come out to bring firewood into the house) * Tom: I'm just going to get some more logs for the fire. I will be a minute. (sees the bird) Hello bird. * Bird: Cheep. Cheep. * Tish Katsufrakis: Excuse us, sorry to interrupt but, what are you doing here? * Tom: 'Gathering some logs for the fire. What are your names? *'Tino Tonitini: 'And I'm Tino and these are my friends. Lor, Carver, and Tish, along with Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star, Marco, Nella, Trinket, Garrett and Clod. *'Trinket: Charmed. *'Tino Tonitini: '''And my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Nice to meet you. *'Brock:' My name's Brock. And I'm a Pokemon breeder. *'Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialties is water Pokemon. *'''Ash Ketchum: My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon Master. *'Pikachu:' Pika. *'Ash Ketchum:' Oh, yeah and this is Pikachu. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu. * Sora (KH): I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Squire Flicker: I'm Squire Flicker. This is Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker. * Natalie Blackstone: I'm Natalie Blackstone, but my friends called me Nat. * Hannah Whitehouse: Hello, stranger. My name is Hannah, it's nice to meet you. * Tino Tonitini: These are the rest of our friends Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Olive, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Woody, Ttrak, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. * Genie: And I'm Genie of the Lamp! * Tom: '''It's great to meet you all. I'm Tom. * '''Matt Ishida: Mine if we hang out at your place? * Fred Jones: We're here for Winter break. * Andrea: And have fun in the snow. * Woody Woodpecker: We love the snow. * Tom: Of course, you'll love to meet my sister, Ellie. She's a nice person. * Alex: Well do. * Tai Kamiya: We'll go ahead inside. * Clod: See ya inside. * Tom: '''Good luck with that. (They went inside the house, as Tom starts the collect firewood, then the two pieces of the Snow Queen's mirror has fallen into his eye and his heart, and he fallen under a spell and he tries to step on the bird, but he dodges his step. but he step on his scarf. Then Tom comes inside with the firewood, and slams the door and snow fall on the bird as he pops out and spits out the snow.) * '''Ellie: I think I'm getting better, Tom. I've done this whole corner while you been out and- (Tom walks by and knocks the pieces away, and ruined the puzzle) * Hannah Whitehouse: The puzzle is ruined! * Ronnie Anne Santiago: Hey, what was that for?! You broken all of her jigsaw up! * Tom: So? * Ellie: It was nearly finished. Now I have to start all over again. * Tom: Bad luck. * Grandma: '''Come on you two! You should be on the way to bed by now. * '''Tom: Nag-nag-nag! * Ellie: What's the matter with you? why are you being so horrible? * Tom: (shoves her arm away) Get off me! Why don't you go to bed! * Scrappy-Doo: You can't talk to her like that! You big meanie! * Princess Nella: Being mean to your sister is no way to behave. * Cera: That's right, buster! * Tom: You're not the boss of me, girl! * Natalie Blackstone: Hey! * Ash Ketchum: Why I ougha-! * Misty: Ash, don't! * Marty: Easy there. * Grandma: Tom, Ellie, I can't hear anyone coming up the stairs yet. * Tom: Go on! Go to bed! (He puts the pieces together) * Fred Jones: (in Robin's voice) Fine! If this is how you want to act, do it somewhere else! None of us are interested! * Melman: He scares me. * Private: I'm scared too. * Skipper: Don't worry, Private. This will go back to normal in the morning, let's go to sleep. * Shaggy Rogers: Hope you're right, Skipper. * Scooby-Doo: Me too. * Grandma Longneck: Well, let's not worry about that, Norville. Come. It's time to settle down for the night. away *'Ellie:' Coming, grandma. Coming. * Queen Griddle: Come on guys, we'll leave Mr. Grumpy-pants alone! * Lynn Loud: I agree. * Lincoln Loud: Man, what's his deal? * Scruffy: I don't know. * Timmy Turner: I don't understand. One moment, he's a nice guys. But now, he's turned to Mr. Angry all the sudden. * Wanda: There's got to be a reason for that. * Andrea: We'll have to find out about that later. Right now, we got to go to bed. * Ttark: Well, good night everyone. (They went upstairs to bad as Tom gets out a box of puzzle pieces and put them together, but then he knocks them off the table) (Outside the viilage) *'The Snow Queen:' A million pieces. My precious mirror in a million pieces! And every piece must be collected. Every, single, little piece. My dears. I need your help. (Then million of bats fly out appear) Bring them back to me. All of it! I shall rebuilt it! However long it takes, I shall rebuilt it! (The bats continue to fly away to search for the pieces of the mirror) (Cut to the blimp) *'Baggy:' I don't think she's gonna be ever so... ever so pleased about this, Eric. Do you? I mean, she was really keen on this mirror thing, wasn't she? And I think- (But then smoke comes out on him and a pole fall on Wardrobe's head) *'Wardrobe:' Ouch. (The blimp continues to fly away) (We go the bats bringing the pieces of the Snow Queen's mirror) *'The Snow Queen:' Every piece. I must have every piece. (And the last bat brought in several pieces of the mirror) *'The Snow Queen:' You have done well, my dears. (pets her bat) Perhaps, we should think about a little reward. Nice fat trolls for supper. (She sees two shinny objects) *'The Snow Queen:' What's this? Two pieces left uncollected. (squeezes her bat) Surely, my little dears have not been careless in their work. Slovenly in the execution of their duties! (She looks at her crystal ball and sees Tom) *'The Snow Queen:' But now, I see you have not. How could collect the last two pieces? They are inside the boy. I shall have to fetch them myself. In the morning/sledding/Tom get's taken away by the Snow Queen (The next morning, Ellie walks carrying sledges, as the bird wakes up) *'Timmy Turner:' Ah, what a day. Tailor-made for hanging out with my good friends, all both of them. *'Ellie:' Hurry up, Tom. I've got the sledges. We can- (Tom slams the door and walks off) *'Ellie:' Take them down to the square and- *'Timon:' Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. *'Daphne Blake:' He's still grouchy? *'Matt Ishida:' He still is. What's up with him? *'Lincoln Loud:' Sheesh. outside Well, I'm not gonna let grouchy old Tom take away my Winter break. I've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy! The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, "Big Red". We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us... off shouting but suddenly him gets caught in a net *'Andrea:' Who leaves a net in the middle of this snow? *'Lana Loud:' Woo-hoo! My reindeer net worked! Sorry, Lincoln. I'm just getting ready for tonight. I'm gonna catch one to keep as a pet! *'Ronnie Anne Santiago:' Come on, we're going sledding, now! *'Littlefoot:' Alright, alright. We're coming. (The walk of and the bird fell off the sledge, and the scene goes to the square, and they've made it) *'Tom:' Look at all those stupid kids. Fiddling about going round and round the square. *'Melman:' His attitude scares me. *'Goofy:' Me too. *'Donald Duck:' Aw, don't be ridiculous. *'Bobby Santiago:' Bade, this might turn out to be the hardest Winter break for all of us. *'Lori Loud:' Don't worry Bobby Boo-boo Bear. It'll work out at the end. *'Sora (KH):' We'll we're gonna play in the snow, you two go sledding. *'Kairi:' Have fun you two. *'Emma:' I got dips on snowball fight! *'Stephanie:' Oh you're on! *'Alex:' Bring it on, sister! *'Tom:' I'm gonna hinch on to something really fast. *'Ellie: '''What about this one? (the put they're laches on the woman's sleigh) Come on. You watch, I bet this goes faster than anything else in town. I'd never seen such huge reindeer. (The reindeer go fast as a cheeta, and the woman riding the sleigh was the Snow Queen in disguise. And then, the sleigh is going too fast) *'Ellie:' I don't think I like this very much. We're going to fast! *'Sir Hotbreath:' Oh my! *'Ash Ketchum:' Look! They're in trouble! *'Luna Loud:' They're being kidnapped by that woman! Bogus! *'Mia:' We gotta save them! *'Princess Nella:' After them! *'Daffy Duck:' Quick! There's not a moment to lose! *'Tai Kamiya:' Come on, let's go! *'Sora Takenouchi:' Right. *'Timmy Turner:' Cosmo, Wanda! I wish we have a sleigh to catch that woman! (They granted his wish and the heroes went after them) (The sleigh goes even faster than before as Ellie gets scared and Tom is enjoying it, as his eye flashes) *'Misty:' Hang on, Ellie! Hang on, Tom! We'll save you! *'Sakura Avalon:' Just have to stay calm! (The same bird as earlier is flying by, as the Snow Queen's sleigh is got off the cliff and starts flying) *'Sir Burnevere:' Hoot McGregor! That sleigh is flying! (Then, the Snow Queen cuts the rope only for Ellie and her sleigh to fall and crush) *'Tino Tonitini:' ELLIE!! (The bird is flying by as he sess Ellie falling and get hit and he falls along with her, as they landed in the snow, and Ellie is been knocked out) *'Sunset Shimmer:' We better go see if she's okay. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Just what I was thinking! (The reindeer flies as they turned into bats and Tom hops on the sleigh as the Snow Queen laughs and she disappears in the clouds) Meeting Peep/Going to rescue Tom (The scene goes back to Ellie, who wakes up) *'Lincoln Loud:' Ellie! *'Sue:' Are you okay?! *'Sir Galahot: Is nothing broken? *'''Ellie: I don't think so. *'Simba:' Thank goodness. You had us worried for a moment. *'Bird: '''Let me out! (Then, he pops out of the snow in Ellie's hood) Let me out! What do you think you're doing?! (spits out the snow) I've could have been killed! (He falls down on the ground. When he gets up, he was injuried) *'Bird:' Ooo-aah. *'Pumbaa:' Oh, that's gonna leave a mark. *'Bird:' Look at my leg! Ah, oh! Dislocated, probably. I could have a permanent limp. *'Tino Tonitini:' Gee, we're sorry, Mr. Bird. *'Bird:' You should mor careful, throwing yourself out of the sky like that! Oh, ah! *'Ellie:' We're terribly sorry, uh... *'Bird:' Peeps. *'Ellie:' That's a nice name. I didn't mean to hurt you, Peeps. Honestly I didn't. I had an accident and fell off my sledge. *'Nala:' And we tried to save her, but she was unconsious. *'Ttark:' She hit her head pretty bad. *'Peeps:' Yeah, well. That will teach you to hitch up to the Snow Queen's sledge. *'Ellie:' Snow Queen?! *'Princess Flame: Who's the Snow Queen? *'''Peeps: I thought when I saw you doing it earlier, they'll regret that I thought. And now look at me. With who-knows internal injuries I've got. (feels the pain on the leg) This could repercussions on my state of health for years. *'Ellie:' All I can say is that I really am very and I do hope you'll be better soon. But could you very kindly give us some information about the Snow Queen. You see, she's flown off with my brother, Tom and I most go and find him. *'Peeps:' "Go and find-?!" You must be mad! She live at the North Pole and she's got hundreds of gigantic fierce trolls and all sort of monsters and dragon, and the- dawhat! And anyway, she eats children! That's probably why she wants your brother, I wouldn't go near her if I were you! *'Gatomon:' Eats children!? *'Ash Ketchum:' (in Mac's voice) We gotta save him! *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. We gotta. Right Spike? *'Spike:' Um-hum. *'Ellie:' Well you've decided me. If she eats children, I'll have to go and get him back. *'Peeps:' *'Ellie:' We're going. Goodbye. Thank you for your help, and I hope you soon feel better. *'Tino Tonitini:' Okay, we're on a mission to rescue Tom from the Snow Queen. Who's with me? *'Carver Descartes:' I'm totally on board. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Me too. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Count me in! *'Sue:' Well that's the case then, *'Sneech:' Yeah, we come with Ellie to her castle, too! *'Big G:' And take the Snow Queen's crown and sell it online! *'Star Butterfly:' I'll go. *'Marco Diaz:' I'm so in! *'Princess Nella:' If you guys are going, we're going to. We're your friends. *'Garrett:' Yeah, friends stick together. Right Trinket? (Trinket got their attention) * Trinket: Um. Oh, uh... yeah. Friends stick together. I was totally gonna say that. * Tino Tonitini: So are you with me, Sunset or what? * Sunset Shimmer: I'm with you, boyfriend of mine. * Sakura Avalon: Don't forget me. I'm going to. * Ash Ketchum: I'll go too. *'Brock:' Me too. *'Misty:' So will I. *'Andrea:' You can count me in, Tino! *'Stephanie: '''I'm on board. *'Emma: Me too! *'''Mia: was sleep until she woke up huh, what? Huh, I fell asleep. I guess I'm in too. *'Olivia: '''Well these girls are on board, then I'm joining along! *'Agumon:' We'll go to. If we help Ellie rescue Tom from the Snow Queen, nothing can go wrong. Right? *'Genie:' You'll never know, Agumon, maybe we can fight her. *'Bugs Bunny:' Eh, let's give it a try. *'Agumon:' And we're going back to our winter vacation, huh Tai? *'Tai Kayima:' Agumon. *'Biyomon:' Sora, so what do you say? *'Tentomon:' Our chances for success are extremely high. *'Palmon:' Come on Mimi, I bet you will be the best snow princess of your own castle. *'Gomamon:' Don't worry about me, I'll swim across the icy river. *'Gabumon:' Come on let's do it. *'Marty:' It's worth a shot. *'Alex:' If we go down in flames, so be it! *'Littlefoot:' My grandparents and I will go. What do you guys think? *'Ducky:' I will go. Yep, yep, yep. *'Petrie:' Me go too. *'Chomper:' I'll go. *'Ruby:' The Snow Queen's castle must be somewhere. So we might where that somewhere is. *'Cera:' Alright. Let's go already. *'Grandpa Longneck:' Yes, that would be an adventure, now wouldn't it? *'Squire Flicker: I agree. You can count me and my friends in. *'''Scruffy: I'm going too. *'Ttark:' I'm going to save him as well. *'Lincoln Loud:' I'm going too. *'Lola Loud:' So do we. *'Loud sisters:' Yeah! *'Lori Loud:'You're coming, Bobby Booboo Bear? *'Bobby Santiago:' Of course, I will babe. And Ronnie Anne's coming too. *'Ronnie Anne Santiago:' Me? Eh, sure why not? *'T.K.:' I’m in. *'Patamon:' That’s great. *'Kari Kamiya:' Yeah. I'll try to be strong enough to help too. * Gatomon: Me too. * Timmy Turner: Wanda and I are onboard too, Gatomon! * Cosmo: And I'm unfortunately will not be going. Because I'm extremely allergic to danger. * Wanda: You're coming too! * Cosmo: Fine, but if my tongue swells up-- to swell Oh no, it's starting! * Woody Woodpecker: I'm in. *'Sora:' We're coming along, as well. Right, you two? *'Donald Duck:' Yeah! *'Goofy:' Best of friends till the very end. *'Riku:' I'm with Sora on this one. *'Kairi:' Me too. *'Mickey Mouse:' Oh boy! We're going to see the Kingdom of this land, Pluto! * Daphne Blake: We'll go too. We're always in crazy situations. Right gang? (Shaggy and Scooby shake their heads) * Fred Jones: Sure, if we find the Snow Queen, that would keep us close to the action. * Matt Ishida: Let's go. * Sora Takenouchi: Count me in. * Joe Kido: K, I'll go. I'm convinced. * Mimi Tachikawa: Well, I'm not staying by myself. I'll go to. * Izzy Izumi: Alright, it's unanimous. * Tai Kamiya: That's great, it's decided. We’re going to help Ellie to rescue Tom from the Snow Queen. * Velma Dinkley: Perfect! Adventure time is back in business. (They go follow Ellie) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'The Snow Queen:' Very obliging of you. I can't tell you how how grateful I shall be. You will certainy receive a suitable reward. (gets out her knife and rubs it) Team Rocket's Report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. Looks like the heroes are about the rescue Ellie's brother, Tom. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing there? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM, THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT TINO OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps the Snow Queen should know about this. * James: Hey, look. The Heartlake City heroes must be with Tino and friends again. (They spotted the Heartlake City Heroes) * All three: Huh? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clown immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the others are) *'Myotismon:' They're back, my dear family. *'Meowth:' Hey, everyone. (Everyone was looking at Team Rocket, in anger) *'Megan:' Look who decided to show up. *'James:' So, um... How's your day? *'Jafar:' You are late! *'James:' Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report… *'Pete:' It better be good news. *'Maleficent:' Are you sure that Tino and his lackeys on a mission at the snowy forest? *'Jessie:' Yes they have, they've with Ellie and Peeps as we speak. *'James:' And they're not alone. *'Meowth:' The twerps are with them. *'Winterbolt:' Oh, Excellent! *'Negaduck:' How interesting. *'Adagio Dazzle:' I agree, Negaduck. Have they brought anyone else? *'Meowth:' Turns out Littlefoot and his friends, and Littlefoot’s Grandparents join along with them. *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' Those dinos? Not bad. Tell us more. *'Jessie:' Simba and his friends are there. (Jessie take her pokemon away) *'Scar: '''Boy, me and the hyenas want revenge on them once more! *'James:' You'll be happy to know Crocker, that Timmy Turner and his friends are also here. *'Denzel Crocker: Turner? Perfect. *'''Meowth: The dragons are here too. *'Count Geoffrey: '''The dragons are here too? Um, Good. I like to get revenge on those dragons! *'Jessie:' And there also that boy with 10 sisters. *'Maleficent:' Did you hear that, Geoffrey? *'Count Geoffrey:' So, it sounds like that Lincoln and his friends are joining along with them as well. *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' Yeah, you are right Geoffrey. *'Negachin:' You mean that kid who has his own adventures with his sisters? *'Jafar:' That's right Negachin. They're the ones we told you about for months. *'Dr. Faciliar:' Laughs I hear, ya! *'Maleficent:' Who are else have joined them? *'Meowth:' Well, there are some other friends of theirs like; Sora and his lackeys, Scruffy, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Mystery Inc., and those penguins. *'Jessie:' Even DigiDestined and their Digimon join them as well. *'James:' The Heartlake City Heroes arrived too. *'Maleficent:' What the...? *'Ratigan:' What?! The Heartlake City Heroes are here?! *'Negaduck:' Dah! Them again!? *'Jessie:' Those teenage girls are with them. *'Rita Repulsa:' AH!! NOT THOSE GIRLS AGAIN!! *'Lord Zedd:' We haven't see them since we tried to help Lord Licorice take over Candy Land. That's when we first met that girl, Mia and her lackeys, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie. I never stop thinking about them SINCE! (He zapped them) *'James:' Was it something I said? (He zapped them again) *'Dr. Faciliar:' I should've known that Winnie the Pooh would let Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie help them. *'Jessie:' What those girls ever done to you guys, again? *'Jafar:' Balf! The only thing I can remember when they help Pooh and his friends defeat us in that kingdom when we worked for Lord Licorice. And I also heard that they helped Tino and his defeat Bowser and Arnold back in the Grand Prix. *'Megavolt:' They're the ones we told you about, Adagio. *'Adagio Dazzle:' So, those are girls are the Heartlake City heroes? *'James:' Yep, that's right. *'Aria Blaze:' Never heard of them. *'Sonata Dusk:' Me either. *'The Joker:' I thought we let Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator told you about them. *'Bushroot:' Yeah, do you remember we tell you that, Geoffrey? *'Adagio Dazzle: Uh, you and the other three never mention any of them to us at all! *'''Negaduck: You mean... You forgot to tell her about those pesky GIRLS?!?! (Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator were talking at the same time) * Scar: It's been a while since we had faced those girls back in Candy Land, as Jafar said, they stopped us from conquering it. * Banzai: Don't remind us of that day. * Shenzi: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. * Banzai: Girly. * Shenzi: Ooooh. ... Do it again. * Banzai: Girly. * Shenzi: Ooooh. * Banzai: Girly. Mufasa! Mufasa! * Shenzi: Oooh! It tingles me. * Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots. *'Ratigan:' And those girls had ruin my plans, unlike that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street! * Count Geoffrey: 'Ratigan, you had some history with those girls, but I have a history with those cursed dragons. *'Dr. Facilier: Well it doesn't matter, every adventure they have, they always ruin it. And they could be a threat to our next plan. *'Goldar: '''By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Natalie and Hannah. These girls could be the Pretty Cure girls that Tino met months ago. *'Maleficent:' Pretty Cure!? *'Jafar:' What?! *'Lord Zedd:' Pretty Cure!? (snarls) What are they doing there for?! *'Meowth:' Maybe spending Tino and his friends for Winter break. *'Lord Zedd:' When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that they're from another world. And those girls helped Tino and his friends interfere with our last plan! *'Pete:' They did? So Bowser was telling the truth. *'Jafar:' Um? Interesting. *'Head Pixie:' So, this is going to get interesting by the minute. *'Sanderson:' I agree with you, boss. *'Vicky:' But those heroes will stop us like they do every time. *'Myotismon:' That's right, but they wouldn't stand in our way again for long. I like to teach Tai and his friends the same thing. *'Maleficent: Indeed. Since both King Nixel and Bowser has sent us here with the Snow Queen, we must think of a way to capture Tino Tonitini and his friends. *'''Meowth: Yeah, but how are going to do that? *'Megan:' (in Ursula's voice) Add a splash of evil? *'Count Geoffry:' Get the heroes to Bowser Castle. *'Iago:' Blah, blah, blah! Every time's the same thing! We lose and they win! What a bunch of dumb villains! * Jafar: Well, this time will be different, we're going to get revenge on them by my sister's plan. But we have to wait until they arrived into our clutches. (laughs evilly) * Winterbolt: The Plan. (Laughs) Oh, course, course! * Pete: And when the time we encounter them, we're gonna beat those fools of one... by... one! * Adagio Dazzle: 'Indeed Pete, and once we got what we want then, Tino will finally join us and his friends will go to Koopa Castle and we'll rule the world for sure. *'Sonata Dusk: Then we can get lunch, after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! *'Adagio Dazzle: '''Just follow my lead. *'Aria Blaze:' Or my lead. *'Adagio Dazzle: My lead! *'''Ratigan: Poor Ash and Tino. Oh, they're in for a little surprise. (He grins at the audience, a scene faded out) The Heroes find a house and meet an old woman (We see Ellie and the heroes walking through the snow) * Ellie: I have no idea that the North Pole was so far away. We seem to be walking for hours. It's getting dark an we've nowhere to sleep. * Peep: Not to worry, no problem at all. You just perch on a branch, curl your toes around, and sleep sort of crouch down on your feet. * Carver Descartes: What are you nuts? We'll freeze to death out here. * Peep: Or, hey guys look! A light! Must be a house. And a house will have beds in it. And then you'll have somewhere to sleep. * Ellie: * - * - * - * - * - ??? ??? ??? At the Ice Castle Dungeon/Encountering the Villains (At the Snow Queen's castle, we see our heroes at the dungeon, whey try to plan an escape) * Ash Ketchum: (goals) Gotta do something, and quick. * Donald Duck: When I get my hands on-- * King Allfire: (Scrooge McDuck’s Voice) Shhh! Donald, we’re trying to think of ideas. * Skipper: Men and Ladies, I got into traps before. That I can handle. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sora (KH): Let's hope there's ain't get any worse than this. * Kairi: I hope you're right, Sora. * Jessie: Keep quiet! We still have a surprise for you! * Stephanie: '''Oh yeah? What kind of a surprise that you three hand in mind? (They hear an evil laugh) * '''Lor McQuarrie: What was that? * Doraemon: Sounded a bit familiar. (Then Chomper sniffs something) * Chomper: That must be Jafar! * Carver Descartes: What!? * Applejack: How did you know, Chomper? (Then, Jafar and Iago shows up) * Jafar: Why he's a sharptooth. They can smell anything, even our scent. * Genie: Jafar! * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's him! * Ash Ketchum: Jafar! * Misty: We should have known that you guys were behind all this! * Jafar: Sorry to spoil your rescue mission, fools. But we can't have any heroes mocking about, ruining our plans. * Genie: Don't worry, fellas, he's a genie, and genies can't kill anyone. * Squire Flicker: '''Thanks, Genie. * '''Sakura Avalon: Uh, Genie... (Jafar's hands turn into dragons and fires at Genie leaving him burnt) * Genie: But you could be surprised what you can live through. * Jafar: So the rumors were true, you girls must be Pretty Cure. * Natalie Blackstone: Alright! Who are you!? * Jafar: I am Jafar. The Greatest soccer in the world has ever known!! (Then, Jafar's brother; Winterbolt comes arrived too) * Winterbolt: You got that right, brother. * Agumon: Winterbolt! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Negaduck: I'm Negaduck, a rotten kinda guy! * - * - * - * - * - * - * Shenzi: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here? * Banzai: Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed? * Ed: (Crazy laughter) (They go the caged heroes) * Banzai: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of heroes! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Then, Dr. Blowhole just arrived) * Dr. Blowhole: * Skipper: Blowhole! * Dr. Blowhole: Was that an entrance or what? * Sir Loungelot: We haven't seen you since back at Windemere. * Sir Blaze: '''Yeah, what are you doing here?!? * '''Dr. Blowhole: Why tell when I can show. You'll appreciate this Kowalski, with the Snow Queen's permission. I have installed a licorice path theater system. High definition with surround sound. Extremely spendy. * Kowalski: Drgh! Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff!? * Garrett: I don't know. * Ducky: '''I do not know either, I do not. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * '''Jessie: Prepare for more trouble than you ever seen. * James: And make it double, we're on the big screen. * Sora (KH): Okay, okay! We get the hint! (Team Rocket are shocked) * Ash Ketchum: Aw! Team Rocket, I forget about them. Sorry guys, but we're not in the mood for you right now, okay? * Jessie: But we're in a good enough mood for everyone. * James: Yes, and we never even had lunch. * - * Jafar: They practiced. * Iago: Sure, they'd practiced. NOT! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Winterbolt: Let's call Bowser and tell him the good news. * Maleficent: Why that’s a good idea, Winterbolt. * Negaduck: So long, and don't even try to think of anything to escape. (He goes out the door, and then peeks out at them) Losers. * Ash Ketchum: Loser?! * Misty: Ash! * Brock: Easy! * Ash Ketchum: That no good-! (Ash pushes Misty and Brock's arms off) * Natalie Blackstone: Don't be so lucky, Negaduck. (in Korra's voice) Then we'll see who the losers really are. * Negaduck: Oh, Pretty Cure. I'm so scared. (leaves) ??? ??? Final Battle/Tom is released from the spell (???) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Negaduck: Well, I guess it's up to the Fearsome One! Ending (Cut to outside where Bobby is chasing a chicken in the snow.) * Bobby: Chicken, come back! Why did you cross the road?! Bonus Scene (At Castle Koopa) * Bowser Koopa: What?!?! Tino Tonitini and his friends defeated you guys... You failed us, Zedd! * Lord Zedd: '''I didn't fail Bowser and King Nixel! Goldar failed! Everyone failed! Just like they did before! (growls) * '''Goldar: It won't happen again, Master. * Rita Repulsa: '''Shut up, I gotta a headache! * '''Count Geoffrey: '''Those dragons are so annoying! * '''Mistress Nine: SILENCE! * Bowser Jr.: Rats! Since the Snow Queen is defeated, what can we do now? * Bowser Koopa: Alright, we gonna need better plan to capture that kid, once and for all. * King Nixel: Perhaps you should start with ???. * Bowser Koopa: Good idea, King Nixel. I've been waiting for long time for this kind of a plan! * Azula: Really? Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts